Anaysis of the nascent polypeptides produced by the separated alpha globin mRNA and Beta globin mRNA from the rabbit during synthesis in cell-free systems will be conducted. The size distribution of the respective nascent polypeptides will be correlated with secondary structure data obtained from specific nuclease sensitivity of the mRNAs as conducted by others. These collaborative efforts should yield additional information regarding the variation of the translation rate through specific regions of the mRNA imposed by secondary structure.